Safety cage assemblies for scaffolding ladders generally consist of a plurality of hoops which are secured transversely to the ladder at regular spaced intervals. Scaffolding tubes are then secured to the hoops, so that the scaffolding tubes extend parallel to the ladder. The scaffolding tubes enclose the spaces between the hoops to provide fall protection. Hoops presently in use have tubing clamps welded to them. This makes the hoops heavy and difficult to manipulate into position by persons assembling scaffolding.